Brighten eyes
by VyinHunhan947
Summary: For event hunhan bubble tea couple


**VYIN HUNHAN 947**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Brighten eyes**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : friendship. Angst**

**Length : ONESHOOT**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, etc.**

**Disclaimer : Fanfic ini vyin buat untuk ikut dii eventt dari kak liyyaaaa (Luluexotics) hehehee**

**Event hunhan buble tea couple**

**Vyin terinspirasi dari cerita di buku vyin. Judulnya telaga bening ato apa mungkin vyin juga lupa .**

**WARNING ITS YAOI! DONT LIKE DONT READ!TYPO BERTEBARAN.**

**THANKS **

**Summary : sehun dan luhan adalah sahabat namun, alam memisahkan mereka setelah dengan kejamnya mereka di berikan perasaan **_**cinta**_**. **

**[For event hunhan buble tea couple]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~**

Author pov

di dalam kamarnya yang hangat. Sehun duduk di dekat jendela, bola matanya terpaku melihat segerombolan anak anak berumur 7 tahun yang sedang asyik bermain bola dengan riangnya, membuatnya mengingat sahabat mungilnya yang imut. Sahabat yang membuatnya merasa kehilangan hingga 2 tahun. Sungguh dari dulu hingga sekarang ia masih tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya, Xi Luhan telah tiada...

Flashback

Di kelas 9D Jhs 1 Seoul

Luhan sedang asyik membuat tokoh anime one piece di kertas gambarnya namun kegiatannya terintrupsi saat mendengar suara hanwoo songsaenim yang datang dengan seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih. Kesan pertama saat luhan melihatnya adalah tampan. Rambut hitamnya yang terlihat sangat halus membuat luhan ingin sekalli mengelusnya lembut. Ugh.

"Perkenalkan anak-anak.. dia murid baru pindahan dari jhs seoul performing art. Ayo nak.. perkenalkan dirimu" kata hanwoo songsaenim sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh anak itu yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya

"Anneyong haseyo.. Oh sehun imnida.. bangapta yeorobun" kata sehun sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum kaku, membuat para yeoja disana menahan pekikannya.

"Nah.. sekarang duduklah di dekat luhan sehun-ah" kata hanwoo

"Ah ye songsaenim" sehun berjalan dengan pelan melewati para yeoja yang menangis karna sehun tidak sebangku dengannya.

saat sampai tepat di bangku luhan-bangku luhan berada di pojok kanan kelas, di dekat jendela yang menghadap jalan raya- mereka bertatapan. Tenggelam dalam iris kelam masing masing. Sehun sangat terpesona dengan iris luhan yang demi tuhan! Iris matanya sangat berbinar dan bercahaya membuat sehun betah berlama lama suara halus nan lembut membuat sehun kembali ke alam sadarnya, sepertinya luhan kembali lebih cepat

"umm.. sehun-ssi?"tanya luhan pelan "ah? N-ne?" Sedikit gugup dengan tatapan polos yang luhan lontarkan

"Kenapa tidak duduk?" Diiringi dengan senyum lembut luhan, dengan segera sehun langsung menempatkan bokongnya di kursi sebelah luhan dan metakan tas nya diatas meja

"Yapp! Baiklah. Sekarang kita akan mulai belajar melukis anime" hanwoo berkata dengan sedikit berteriak

"YE SEONGSAENIM!" Jawab seluruh murid kelas 9D serempak

KRIING KRRRIINGG

Suara bel tanda istirahat berdering nyaring, membuat seluruh siswa siswi jhs 1 seoul bersorak girang dan balapan menuju kantin untuk memesan seporsi mie ayam dengan 2 telur puyuh dan seporsi sate serta segelas es jeruk. Nyaamms~ *oke, vyin ikutan laper* Tapi sepertinya sehun dan luhan tidak memiliki niatan ke kantin sama sekali

"Mmm sehun-sii? Mau makan bersamaku? Aku membawa bekal" kata luhan dengan wajah merona

"Bolehkah?"

"N-ne! Tentu saja"

"Khamsamnida luhan-ah"

Dengan sedikit gugup luhan membuka tempat bekalnya yang menampilkan nasi goreng kimchi yang menggiurkan selera oh sehun.

Glup. Tanpa sadar sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah

"Eum sehun-ssi mau disuapi?" Wajah luhan sudah merona hebat sekarang "boleh.. dan jangan pakai embel embel -ssi sekarang hehehe itu terdengar terlalu formal luhan"

"N-ne" sehun sangat kelaparan rupanya, terbukti dari caranya makan yang sangat lahap. Ia bercerita tentang dirinya sambil mengunyah, sementara luhan? ia sudah kenyang melihat cara makan sehun yang menurutnya err.. sangat kekanakan? Yah.. begitulah~ jadi ia hanya memakan beberapa sendok saja.

Semakin hari mereka semakin dekat, bahkan dengan waktu 10 hari luhan sudah memanggil sehun dengan sebutan 'hunnie' sekarang.

Sekolah telah di bubarkan 5 menit yang lalu, namun sehun masih setia menunggu bambi kecilnya melakukan tugas piketnya

"Kajja! Aku sudah selesai" kata luhan sambil menarik tangan sehun pergi

"Lu, kau mau kuantar pulang? Appa baru memberikanku motor"

"Mmm.. apakah itu tidak merepotkan hunnie?" Kata luhan imut

"anio.. tidak sama sekali"

"Kalau begitu.. ayo!"

2 bulan berteman membuat mereka terjerat dalam perasaan terlarang

Yang dinamakan 'cinta'. Mungkin hal itu akan wajar jika seandainya luhan adalah yeoja, namun sangat disayangkan.. luhan adalah seorang namja.

"Hun-ah... kau tau aku mulai menyukai seseorang, tapi perasaan ini adalah perasaan terlarang.. eothokae?" Luhan berkata sambil menatap laut. Yah saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk diatas jembatan yang mengarah kepantai, agak berbahaya memang mengingat jembatan ini tak memiliki pembatas.

"S-siapa?" Nada bicara sehun terdengar sangat kecewa

"Seseorang... sudahlah aku harap suatu saat aku bisa membuang perasaan ini ke laut, lagi pula.. kau tau? Krystal kelas C menyukaimu"

"Aku tau, kemarin dia menyatakan perasaannya" Kata sehun acuh

"Kau menerimanya?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?, kau tidak ingin mengajaknya berkencan?"

"A-aku malas."

"Benarkah?"

"Aishh.. sudahlah, kau ini cerewet sekali han-ah"

"Y-ya! Aku hanya menyarankan! Sehunnie jahatt!" Kata luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Eyy.. sepertinya kau ingin sekali aku menerima yeoja itu" kata sehun sambil mencubit kecil hidung luhan

"Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia"

_'Dan menghilangkan perasaan terkutuk ini'_ luhan membatin

"Jika kau ingin aku menerimanya.. maka aku akan menerimanya"

_'Jawab tidak kumohon..'_ Sehun

"A-aku..."

_'Katakan tidak lu!'_

"Kurasa.. kau harus menerimanya, kasian krystal" jawab luhan dengan senyum paksa

Hancur sudah harapan sehun.

"Begitu ya... baiklah aku akan menerimanya"

Setelah pembicaraan di jembatan dekat sekolahnya tersebut sehun menjadi lebih pendiam dan acuh kepada luhan. Ya, sehun memang berpacaran dengan krystal. Mereka memang sangat mesra, namun hal itu hanya di luar, di dalam hati sehun sudah menjerit kesakitan karna menahan rindunya kepada luhan

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, hubungan hunhan agak merenggang hingga suatu hari luhan tidak masuk sekolah membuat sehun khawatir setengah mati. Ia mencoba menelphone luhan berkali kali namun sia sia. Luhan tak mengangkat teleponnya. Ia bertekad hari ini juga ia akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan krystal dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan luhan.

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah yang di tunggu tunggu telah berbunyi. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan krystal, secepat kilat sehun menggas motornya menuju kediaman luhan, saat melewati jembatan itu perasaan sehun mulai tak enak, ia mulai mempercepat laju motornya. Namun saat sampai, alisnya mengerinyit bingung saat melihat rumah luhan seperti rumah yang sedang berkabung

Sehun memutuskan menorobos masuk dan hatinya seperti akan copot saat melihat eommanya luhan sedang menangisi seseorang yang terbujur kaku di tempat tidur. Hati sehun berdebar saat melihat siluet yang ia sangat kenal. Saat berada tepat di sebelah victoria-ibunya luhan- ahjumma betapa sehun ingin mati saat itu juga saat melihat tubuh luhan yang sudah biru disana. Cahaya matanya telah redup bersamaan dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"L-l -lu -luh -an?" Sehun memanggil nama sahabat yang di cintainya itu dengan airmata yang sudah merembes keluar

"Luhan?"

masih tidak ada jawaban

"LUHAN!?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban

"LUHAN JAWAB AKU! KUMOHON!" Sehun sudah kehilangan kendali

"Lu...katakan ini semua bohong.. bercandamu tidak lucu hannie-ya" sehun mulai terududuk

Vic ahjumma menangis semakin keras karna melihat sehun yang saat ini mengguncang guncangkan tubuh anaknya

"Y-yak! Rusa bodoh! Bangunlah! Ku-mo -ho-n... kumohon bangun bambiku hiks.." sehun mulai terisak

"Aku bahkan belum memperbaiki hubungan kita hiks.. kenapa kau tega? Hiks" kini tangan kanannya sudah memukul dadanya kencang

"Aku belum menyatakannya lu! Kau.. hiks" ucapan sehun terpotong saat victoria menepuk bahunya pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Victoria menggigit bibirnya

"Luhan.. di temukan mengambang tadi pagi pukul 9 di laut dekat sini. Nelayan tersebut kebetulan temanku... jadi jenazah luhan langsung dibawanya kesini. Menurut dokter ia sudah meninggal tadi malam. Menurut prediksi dan hasil cctv, luhan di kejar preman mabuk ahjumma rasa mereka berniat memperkosa luhan, luhan kabur dengan berlari kencang namun naas jembatan itu sedang licin yang membuat luhan terpeleset dan terjatuh ke laut.. semalam dia pergi bermain game ke rumah minseok.. aku mengira dia menginap karna biasanya seperti itu karna itu aku tidak khawatir.. tapi.. tapi... siwon datang.. hiks.. aku.. aku.. sengaja tidak membakar luhan dan menunggumu untuk.. melihat luhan terkahir kali.. hiks" victoria terisak keras

"AAAARGHHH!" Sehun berteriak keras. Kemudian ia bergegas keluar dan menuju pantai itu

"KAU PANTAI SIALAN! JEMBATAN SIALAN! KENAPA KAU TEGA!" Sehun berteriak keras

"Apakah.. aku harus menyusulmu?.." sehun bergumam lirih, cahaya matanya telah hilang entah kemana

"Hahaha.. tenang saja aku akan menyusulmu.. kau pasti kesepian kan?"

"Lu..luu" sehun menghapai gapai udara sekitarnya

Tinggal selangkah maka ia akan menyusul luhan, namun...

Badannya seperti di cegat, kemudian ia mendengar bisikan lirih

"Sehun-ah.. jangan menyusulku.. raihlah cita citamu.. lepaskan aku dan berbahagialah.. saranghae" seketika bayangan luhan yang memeluknya menghilang bersama airmatanya yang terhapus angin.

Sehun mundur tiga langkah, ia terduduk di trotoar berteriak kencang sambil menjambak rambutnya keras

"LUUU! LUUUU! BIARKAN AKU MENYUSULMU BRENGSEKKK!"

Victoria menelphone jessica-ibusehun- semenjak sehun pergi. Jadi saat ini jessica berdiri terpaku melihat sehun yang seperti orang gila. Air matanya ikut merembes. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke sehun dan memeluknya erat. Sehun memberontak sambil berteriak _'kau bukan luhanku! Aku mau luhanku kembali brengsek!'_ Berulang ulang.

Dengan terpaksa sehun di larikan kerumah sakit jiwa. Ia melakukan perawatan selama 2 tahun terakhir. Hingga bulan lalu ia di nyatakan telah sembuh dan keluar bisa dari rumah sakit jiwa.

**End of flashback**

Sehun mengingatnya.. sehun mengingat kenangan pahit dan manis itu lagi, sebulir air mata lolos yang diikuti oleh air mata lainnya. Dokter berkata bahwa ia telah sembuh, namun kenyataannya... ia masih sakit, sangat sakit. Hatinya masih menganga lebar. Ia melirik foto dan abu luhan yang berada di dekat jendelanya. Ia mengambil foto luhan, mengusapnya pelan. Dia mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir merekah luhan (fotonya besar,, segeda muka lah~)

"Luhan-ah... saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae.. kali ini, biarkan aku menyusulmu lu~" sehun tersenyum tipis, tetap membawa foto itu, ia beranjak mengambil pisau dan kembali lagi kekamarnya, mengunci pintu sejenak dan duduk di lantai. Rumahnya saat ini sedang sepi, eommanya sedang kerja dan akan pulang malam nanti, saat ini masih pagi. Sementara maidnya jung ahjumma sedang pulang kampung.

_Nyuuttt_

Dadanya berednyut sakit

"Lu.. aku tak peduli lagi kau menghalangiku.. kali ini aku akan menyusulmu.. bersabarlah sayang"

Kata kata itu adalah kata kata terakhir sehun sebelum ia menyayatkan pisau tajam tsb ke urat nadinya. Dengan sekejap darah merembes keluar dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak karna sehun membuat luka yang sangat besar. Anehnya sehun tak merasakan apapun, ia mengecup foto luhan sebelum menutup matanya pelan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**An : vyin kerjain ini ampe jam 3:33am hehee soalnya ngebet pengen ikut eventnya~ **

**Btw maaf yaa overnya belum lanjut, soalnya lg blank buat mau lanjutin...**

**Okeh segitu aja deh cukcoknya #plakk**

**Khamsamnida bagi yang review *deepbow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Wanna give me a review?^^.**


End file.
